sonicheroesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SplashTheHedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Heroes Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Team element page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ronnoc the Hedgehog (Talk) 01:23, June 13, 2012 Feel free to leave a message :D SplashThe 01:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Splash it may not say but you're a BurecratRonnoc the Hedgehog 12:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I can't go on chat now. Maybe in an hour or two, because I'm a bit busy. Sorry :[ ♥I have an army of pyrokinetic cats with me!♥ 21:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. ♥I have an army of pyrokinetic cats with me!♥ 23:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Can I be an admin (and whatever Sly is)? I will edit to this wiki! --[[User:Speedy the Hedgehog|'★Mega']] [[User talk:Speedy the Hedgehog|'Speedy★']] 22:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I can't get on chat. Some glitch on my computer stops me from editing chat, and I have to go clean up my house. I might be able to go on later though. --[[User:Speedy the Hedgehog|'★Mega']] [[User talk:Speedy the Hedgehog|'Speedy★']] 23:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How come there are so many chat mods? ♥I have an army of pyrokinetic cats with me!♥ 01:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) OK ♥I have an army of pyrokinetic cats with me!♥ 01:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know... I don't know anyone there...) ♥I have an army of pyrokinetic cats with me!♥ 01:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry buddy but I'll have to deny. I am shy when it comes to these things. Once again, sorry. =( ♥SonAze and SilvAze :3♥ 01:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) so... who is your character? he will be perfect for the story! The bright cube 16:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm logged on but it says I'm not Help I'm logged on but if I go on chat it says I'm not logged on! 17:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? Where are you splash? I can't find youUltimatepower5644 18:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Splash, come to ACSFW chat. Then when Ronnoc comes to your chat we can go on :) ♥SonAze:3♥ 21:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Splash... :S ♥SonAze:3♥ 22:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) That's k. ♥SonAze:3♥ 23:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) B-crat Thanks for making me a b-crat! :) da berry's leaf 00:19, June 19, 2012 (UTC) What else will you do with Sly in the flipnotes? (besides the ones you told me) ♥SonAze:3♥ 19:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'll tell you on chat later, because I haven't quite made a desicision yet. The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 19:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) No, just noD:< (look at the pic I linked and you'll find out why). The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 21:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Um, I think I'll wait 'till Ronnoc comes on chat, m'kay? :} The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 21:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Or maybe I'll wait 'till those other people leave. M'kay? The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 21:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm really not good at meeting new people, y'know? The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 21:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ... :( The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 21:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm bored too. Look at these if ya wanna "lol". The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 21:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Where exactly? The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 22:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember meeting him, but I remember he was on chat while I was on chat once. The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 22:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you make me admin again? For some reason I'm not anymore... --[[User:Speedy the Hedgehog|'★Mega']] [[User talk:Speedy the Hedgehog|'Speedy★']] 13:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No, I'll edit more. --[[User:Speedy the Hedgehog|'★Mega']] http://images.wikia.com/sonic/images/3/3e/I76856201_97932_6.gif [[User talk:Speedy the Hedgehog|'Speedy★']] 11:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Can I also be a bureaucrat? Sly is one, and I will edit to this wiki, so...? --[[User:Speedy the Hedgehog|'★Mega']] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111019081044/kirby/en/images/d/d5/Kirbymassiveattack.png [[User talk:Speedy the Hedgehog|'Speedy★']] 20:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Your RP I was thinking the pic for the rp should be sonic 4 ep.1 with 4 and episode 1 marked outRonnoc the Hedgehog 02:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm alright. It's just that my neighborhood is flooded :P The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 23:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Remember how I said: "Brb" on the chat? Well, I have to go now. Bye, and try to come online 9:00 through 12:00 tomorrow, ok? Bye :D The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 02:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Bye and good night (that is, if you're going to sleep now xD)~ The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 02:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) No, that doesn't make you stupid. And sorry for not making it to chat today in the morning, I returned to my home and the power came back on. And you were right, I didn't become a hobo :P And tell me when you are on chat, so I can go on. The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 18:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Why did you get banned from SNN chat? The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 22:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) See how mean they are? :S The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 22:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Splash, no offense, but this wiki needs some work. We need to organize the wiki more, add more categories, add templates, etc. And I'm disabling badges. Is that ok? Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 17:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok. And why are there so many people at chat? Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 17:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 18:03, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I can't. Gonna have lunch soon (YUMMY SAMMICH x3) Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 18:07, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah buddy! :D~ I can't talk tonight either, because I'm going to watch something Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 18:11, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Some show. It involves horses Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 18:45, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes. :3 Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 18:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Splash, how are you? :D Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 14:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, just don't say that again. And I see you got banned from SNN until your birthday. 14:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! on this wiki? Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 17:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) no Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 17:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC) question: why'd you reveal your age on SNN chat? i mean, srsly. Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 17:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) yeah, but then i decided to leave. Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 20:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) and i'm not going back on ever. Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 20:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC)